Jounouchi's first love
by Yamiyugikun
Summary: Yugi suffers a heartache when he looses his grandpa. Jounouchi feels his pain wanting to heal Yugi's heart with his love. Slight yaoi. JouxYugi


Young Yugi sat beside me on the couch of his living room devastated by the loss of his grandpa. Yugu suddenly received a package in the mail. He opened it finding a video inside. He popped it into the VCR of his TV surprised to see Pegaseus on. Pegaseus suddenly challenged Yugi to a duel giving him five minutes to play the game. As soon as it ended Pegaseus casted a dark spell stealing the soul of Yugi grandpa trapping them in his deck of cards. Yugi's grandpa now vanished into the deck never to be seen again.  
  
"Ji-chan!" cried Yugi watching him dissapear into thin air where he went into Pegaseus's deck.  
  
Yugi grasped empty air crying out his grandpa's name. I could see the tears welling in his large innocent eyes, how he fought to keep them from falling. He sat down on the couch his hands on his knees staring at the floor. If only I could comfort him. I know how painful it is to be separated from a loved one. When my parents got divorced I left my beloved sister never to see her again.  
  
Watching Yugi I think of my long lost sister. He is so like her, cheerful, innocent and happy. He doesn't deserve to suffer. Damn Pegaseus. It was him who made Yugi suffer. If I could only comfort him. I Jounoichi feel so helpless. I've always been able to help him in every situation that's befallen him but now I can do nothing. If only, I could help you Yugi.  
  
As I sit beside him on the couch my heart yearns to call out to him, to reach him and comfort him. I moved a little closer inching beside him. I slowly lifted up an arm wrapping it around his shoulder. I froze afraid he'd reject me, afraid he'd push my arm away. But he didn't. He just sat crouched over still fighting back the tears.  
  
"Yugi-kun.it's alright to cry." I whispered.  
  
He sniffed. "Really, Jounouchi-kun?"  
  
I held out my other arm offering to hold him. He put his arms around my crying into my chest. All the tears he fought welled in his eyes running down his boyish face. He couldn't stop crying. He cried for what seemed like hours. I could see his eyes become reddened from all the tears he shed.  
  
I could sense inside him a great emptiness. The joy his grandpa fulfilled in his life was no gone leaving him with nothing to fill his inner emptiness. He left lost, empty inside like a sky devoid of stars. His grandpa was gone. How could he continue life without his beloved Grandpa?  
  
I too felt that same inner emptiness. When my parents divorced and my sister left to live with our mom I felt empty. She was the one who filled the void in me bringing me happiness and joy. Without her my life meant nothing. I didn't want Yugi to live with the same emptiness I lived with. He was too young, too innocent, too happy. He didn't deserve it. He deserved to be happy. He was my best friend who deserved only the best.  
  
Could I fill that void inside him? Could I make him happy? I wanted to make him happy. I wanted him to be happy more than anything in the world. If only I could bring him the same joy his grandpa did. If only I could make him laugh, make him smile like the happy old Yugi he used to be. I would do it. I would make him smile, I would make him laugh. I would fill that emptiness inside him.  
  
Please, let me make you happy Yugi. I beg, no I implore you. You mean everything to me. Every since my sister left I've felt lonely inside. Yet you are so like her. When I see your large boyish eyes sparkle and your innocent lips smile, I see her inside you. You are happy, you are joyful, you are so like her.  
  
I held Yugi closely lifting the golden tendrils which fell about his face. I ran my fingers through his black spiky hair its ends tipped in pink.  
  
"Jounoichi-kun." he whispered.  
  
"Yugi-kun." I said holding him closer. "I want to make you happy, I want to make you happy more than anything."  
  
He sniffled. I put a hand to his face wiping away the tears. He looked up at me, into my eyes. He smiled, his boyish charm leaving me helpless.  
  
"Thank you, Jounouchi-kun, for being my friend." smiled he his eyes wide and bright.  
  
I smiled back crying tears of joy. I made him happy. I made him smile. Now I only needed to make him laugh. I was filling that inner lonliness within him. I was the one who'd fill it now."  
  
"Yugi.thank you for letting me make you happy." said I.  
  
He smiled wiping a few more tears off his round young face. He put his arms around me. He hugged me. He liked me. I was his best friend. He knew deep inside he meant everything to me. I pulled him close putting my arms around him. He snuggled in my arms. I pressed my cheek to his, warm and soft. Then I turned my face until my lips met his. I kissed him gently feeling his lips against mine. How I wish his touch could last forever! I felt the inner lonliness vanish. I felt it filled with happiness and joy, with Yugi's touch. Yugi too felt that inner lonliess filled, satisfied happy. He was my Yugi and he meant everything to me. 


End file.
